TRP: Gwydion and Roddy (A Beginning)
December 11, 2018 Mink: '''at 9:33 AM Day 148. Roddy is hanging out in the throne room. Gwydion is doing Gwydion stuff. He continued his rounds of the castle. There was a lot to offer though how much was substantial, he didn’t know. A person just couldn’t be too careful and too vigilant. Every bit of knowledge could be important, at some point in time. The throne room would likely yield nothing except maybe gaudy views and Gwydion wasn’t entirely disappointed in that thought when he entered it. The only interesting part of the scene was a Tortle relaxing, plucking at the strings of his instrument. He walked over and leaned lightly against a wall. “Good morning,” he said with a smile. He hadn’t run into many Tortles in his life let alone any that were living in the same space he was. “New song?” '''Muse: at 3:07 PM Roddy's humming abruptly ended, and he hit more than one sour note. Sneaky elves, being sneaky. "Yes," he said shortly, shifting a little and eyeing the weird- person. Who'd just invited himself to live with them. And who had this- vibe to him. Sugar liked him, but Sugar was dumb. "It's um. For Candlenight. It's a little early but it's um, I wanna make sure to have it down good and all." Mink: '''at 3:27 PM The Tortle was bristly, but it was likely a fair reaction. "Who's it for?" '''Muse: at 3:28 PM "Just. In general." Roddy picked at his lute strings a little more, not making eye contact. "So um. What are you doing? Here? At this moment?" Mink: '''at 3:37 PM "Looking around." Gwydion drummed his fingers on his staff. "How long have you been playing?" '''Muse: at 3:59 PM "Since I was," Roddy tried to measure it out, going from between a foot and a half to three feet tall before giving up. "Small. Um. Think about five? My foster dad was a bard, he taught me." Some. When he wasn't too busy distracted with Amren. "So uh. You- like it here then?" All this awkward small talk was just so- awkward! But Roddy was a little nervous to tell this guy to buzz off or to try and talk about something more substantial. So. Awkward small talk it was. Mink: '''at 4:13 PM Gwydion watched as the Tortle attempted to measure his height before touching his lute again. He was never very good with instruments; he was lucky if he could play a child's song on the piano. "Yes. It's pleasant." And the others were pleasant even with Larkin's failed interrogation. "Why did you all decide on this place?" Fuck, the Tortle made it difficult to find conversation, but maybe the Tortle had a hand in this. '''Muse: at 4:57 PM "I dunno ask Mishka," Roddy said with a shrug. Y'know, enough was enough here. "So. Why were you stopping your look around to talk to me again?" Maybe he should say something about 'not minding'. ...Nah. Mink: '''at 5:00 PM Mishka, again. He could do that later, when he had had more time to think. The band's question made him arch an eyebrow in surprise. "You seem like the friendliest person here." Aside from Sugar. '''Muse: at 5:01 PM ...Roddy had the distinct feeling that he wasn't wrong. But still. "Okaaaaay. So you want a friend then?" That was. Huh. Roddy hadn't considered he might just be lonely. Mink: '''at 6:50 PM "Don't sound so surprised." Gwydion chuckled softly. "I'm not all about locking myself in dungeons." '''Muse: at 8:46 PM "Yes well I would hope not. Getting locked in dungeons is terrible," Roddy muttered, picking at his lute again. Started fiddling with the tuning pegs- more for something to do than an actual need for it. "Well. Um, I'm Roddy," he said finally, looking up and sticking his hand out. "I'm the bard around here. Which you probably could already tell." Mink: '''at 8:53 PM Gwydion couldn't agree more. Being in dungeons was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He took the offered hand. "Gwydion." Though the Tortle likely knew that already. He sank down to be on Roddy's level, leaning back against the wall. "You sound good." He smiled. "Bard magic's tough." It required something he certainly didn't have. "Is there anything else you like to do? Talk about?" He splayed his hands out and shrugged. He knew he certainly couldn't smooth talk Roddy. '''Muse: at 9:01 PM "It is tough!" Roddy said. Finally! Someone who appreciated it! "Y'know I worked hard to develop my magic and did anyone appreciate it? No! It takes a lot of skill to cast a spell by singing a little tune you know. A lot. You other magic types think you've got it hard. Feh." Mink: '''at 9:07 PM "This is easy." Gwydion tapped his staff before pointing at the lute. "That is not. I can't carry a tune to save my life." He could sing a touch, but nothing fancy. He never had a need to. "What other instruments do you play?" '''Muse: at 9:25 PM "Flute, bagpipes, I've got a good ear and I can usually figure out how to play basic tunes on unfamiliar instruments," Roddy rattled off. "What about you? Magic-wise I mean. What's your specialty?" December 12, 2018 'Mink:'At 7:25 AM Roddy seemed to like to talk about himself and Gwydion was content with listening. Then the Tortle turned it around on him and gave him pause. It wasn't something he readily hid, but he was also aware that many people found fault with. The only problem with lying was that he was now around these people and it would get out at some point. "I deal with necromancy," he finally said with a casual shrug and smile. "It's not very flashy, but it gets me by." 'Muse:'At 10:02 AM "Necromancy?" Well. It- fit? Roddy shifted a little uneasily. "That must be an, uh, interesting job. How do you even- nevermind." On second thought, Roddy did not want to know how necromancy paid the bills. Maybe he did that with adventuring. 'Mink:'At 10:59 AM "How do I what?" 'Muse:'At 2:56 PM "Changed my mind, don't wanna know," Roddy said. "Hey uh, I think I'm going to go explore the castle a little. It was good talking to you?" 'Mink:'At 3:11 PM "See you around." Gwydion smiled as he settled back further. "Agreed." It was a good conversation in its own way and he knew he would see Roddy around. Title: A Beginning. Summary: Gwydion and Roddy have an awkward conversation. Category:Text Roleplay